No es tan solitario en la cima
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Porque es con Jesse y su voz,susurrándole al oído alguna estrofa de esas canciones de las que han estado debatiendo los días anteriores,que Rachel siente que ya no es tan solitaria la cima.


**Disclaimer**: No soy Ryan Murphy. Si lo fuera, me secuestraría a Jon Groff only for myself, true story.

Este fue mi primer fic de Glee, colgado en mi comu de escritos, publicado acá para darle un poco de vida a mi cuenta xD

Dedicado a mi OTP Trivialidades :3 Because she's the Dean of my Jo, the Jesse of my Rachel, the Owen of my Cristina :D

También decir que estos dos son mi otp de la serie, que no he visto pairing tan épico desde el Dean&Jo, de Supernatural :D

Está ubicado más o menos en el 1x16, así que de allí en adelante no hay spoilers de ninguna clase.

Ojala les guste y **_muchas gracias_** por leer :D

* * *

Estar entre los brazos de Jesse se siente bien, seguro y reconfortante. Al principio, cuando la abrazó por primera vez, en medio de ese gran escenario con luces de alto voltaje que de seguro debían de consumir al menos un diez por ciento de toda la energía de la ciudad, se sintió calmada. No era como con Finn, escalofríos recorriéndole la espina dorsal y chillidos de emoción pugnando por salir de su garganta. O Puck, el cuerpo tensándose, su piel entrando en un candor instantáneo ante el contacto mutuo. No, con Jesse era diferente, como si, de algún modo, ellos estuvieran destinados a encontrarse, a encajar. Como sí, de entre la gran cantidad de personas que conformaban el mundo (desde adolescentes que se partían la nuca intentando resolver rectas en el plano hasta esas viejitas del supermercado que nunca alcanzaban a ver las fechas de vencimiento de los productos) ellos estuvieran hechos a medida. Y no, Rachel no creía en almas gemelas, hasta ahora. Puede que haya cambiado de opinión porque, cada vez que Jesse entra en su rango de visión, siente que su corazón trata de alcanzar la velocidad de la luz y que la sonrisa de idiota sale de su rostro como por inercia.

En el instituto él siempre se le acerca con una sonrisa de lado y las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, con un caminar a lo James Dean y el pelo revuelto pero a la vez no (Rachel sabe que esa clase de efecto no se logra sin un meticuloso manejo del gel, tiene que quedar despeinado pero prolijo, le ha explicado Jesse, es todo un arte). Siempre que llega a su lado (después de dar una mirada sobre el hombro como diciendo que ése es él tragándose al mundo), deposita sendas manos sobre sus mejillas y, luego de sonreír como el comerciante que descubre una mina de rubíes, le besa la frente con una delicadeza que dejaría pasmados incluso a los nobles franceses. Casi de la misma manera en que lo hizo Dean con Jo (y no, no es que Rachel vea Supernatural. Sus padres sí, le prometieron que si veían un capítulo los tres juntos entonces la llevarían a esa nueva obra musical de Nueva York a la que quiere asistir en verano)

Cada vez que eso pasa, que los labios de Jesse se depositan sobre su frente como una leve caricia, Rachel se siente pequeñita, diminuta, y sólo le sonríe, mientras le pregunta por lo bajo, en un susurro que casi ni se oye: " ¿Has dormido bien?" Y el chico le responde con otra sonrisa, como si fuera su maldito siamés (al menos eso siempre le dice Kurt "en serio, pequeña imitación de Beyoncé, tú y el pre-modelo de Jay-z dan asco de la miel que derraman"). Ahí es cuando ella siente las mariposas o, en realidad, debería decir, a todo el elenco de Moulin Rouge, montándose una fiesta en la boca de su estómago. Sí, de esas con vodka de por medio y orgías que duran casi medio mes.

Y cuando él le rodea los hombros o le envuelve la cintura (como en esas películas de comedia romántica que mucha gracia no dan, que de tanta azúcar que destilan podrían alcanzar a cubrir la demanda de toda Europa) Rachel siente que está anclada a un lugar, que tiene hacia dónde volver cuando los pasos que de no sean demasiado seguros y quizá se haya hecho varios moretones en el camino. Es la sonrisa de ese muchacho, junto a sus brazos siempre envolviéndola, como gritando al mundo que se pertenecen, que encajan, que están predestinados por el buen Apolo, lo que hace que Rachel sonría, aunque el solo de ese día no le sea otorgado, aunque Finn siga mirando a Quinn cuando piensa que nadie se da cuenta (y no, Finn, cuando miras fijo a alguien por diez minutos, pues sí, como que es bastante obvio) y aunque al público en general parezca no importarle que exista una tal Rachel Berry con toda la predisposición para comerse al mundo y los elementos necesarios para ello.

Porque es con Jesse y su voz, susurrándole al oído alguna estrofa de esas canciones de las que han estado debatiendo los días anteriores, sus brazos, haciéndola sentir segura y, sus ojos, venerándola como si la misma Atenea estuviera frente a él, cuando Rachel siente que no es tan necesario el caparazón de veintiocho horas, que alguien al fin la quiere por quién es, y que el mundo vale la pena un poco más, porque ahora tiene a alguien con quien devorárselo, y ya no es tan solitaria la cima.


End file.
